Mobile telephones and other mobile communications devices (such as personal digital assistants) are carried by millions of consumers, and there have been a number of attempts to integrate payment applications with these mobile devices. However, some of these attempts to provide methods and systems to facilitate “card not present” payment capabilities require substantial changes to existing payment authorization systems, making it difficult to achieve widespread adoption of mobile payments. In addition, difficulties arose due to various country mandates and/or regulatory requirements, such as those required by India that require cardholder authentication or validation to be performed by the cardholder (consumer) and verified by the Issuer financial institution (the entity that issued the payment account to the consumer). Accordingly, there is a need for authentication methods and systems for facilitating payment schemes where cardholder authentication and Issuer financial institution verification are desired and/or mandated.